darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Soulgazer
The Soulgazer is a level 99 Slayer monster and a type of Stalker located in Daemonheim that can only be fought while Dungeoneering. Its combat level is 128. It attacks all players within reach at once with an accurate, magic based yellow orb attack that can consistently hit into the mid-400s. Magic damage can be reduced by using protect from magic or deflect magic. The much sought after hexhunter bow is only obtainable as a drop from a Soulgazer. The Soulgazer may be damaged with any style by anyone who is 99 slayer or has used potions to boost to this level. Deflect magic damage and Vengeance will also damage it. The damage of Wrath and the effect of the blood necklace can deal damage to the Soulgazer regardless of slayer level. Soulgazers appear on Abandoned II, Occult and Warped floors, however on hard mode, they may appear on all themed floors. The likelihood of encountering a Soulgazer is random and does not depend on the theme of the floor. For example, a warped-theme floor will not increase the chances of encountering one. Soulgazers can appear in a team with no one having 99 Slayer along a bonus path, in which case a survivalist's potion may be used to kill it. Soulgazers may be found on solo floors, however the chances are extremely low. Although the theme of the floor does not affect the likelihood of an encounter, there is still major uncertainty over what other factors affect the spawning of this monster. A factor in question is certainly the number of party members with level 99 Slayer. Having one member with 99 slayer will certainly allow for Soulgazers to be on the critical path, but the more with 99 Slayer in the party, it greatly increases the chances of a Soulgazer. It is possible to encounter a Soulgazer with no one in the party having 99 Slayer. There is speculation that there are allotted "room values" that may not allow for Soulgazers to spawn in solo floors or low floor themes. Also mentioned above was the uncertainty over how the drop system works. The best way to hunt for the hexhunter bow is to activate Hard Mode, and open up all unlockable doors from the Smuggler's room until you see a Soulgazer. If not, leave the dungeon for good, and keep selecting another one and repeating this process until a Soulgazer appears. Kill it and hope to obtain the drop. Drops Monster-specific drops Other drops Trivia *A Soulgazer appears during Salt in the Wound, where Elfinlocks slays one and receives a Hexhunter bow, before being crushed by rocks because of Ezekial Lovecraft's explosive entry into the dungeon. *As of 19 April 2012, Slayer monster frequency in dungeons have been nearly doubled, making an encounter with Soulgazers a far more common occurrence on attempted floors than they previously were. *On 10 September 2013, Dungeoneering hard mode was released along with the Daemonheim task set. On hard mode floors slayer monsters, such as the Soulgazer, are significanlty more common to encounter. This is true even in solo floors, where they are otherwise near impossible to encounter. *A Soulgazer appears in the Support cape's emote.